fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA079
Synopsis Yazmyne and Nick arrive in Goldenglow City for the sky stage. Nick aims for his fifth ribbon to qualify for the Riau Grand Festival while Yazmyne is vying for her third. In addition, it would be Yazmyne's first ribbon on a different stage than a rock stage. Meanwhile Cyndaquil is still not far behind. The pair arrive a day in advance, and they register for the competition while also receiving separate hotel rooms for their stay. As soon as they register, it's not long before Zorua engages in her usual antics and runs off to cause mischief in a new city. As Nick runs off to find Zorua, Yazmyne spots Jason who congratulates Yazmyne for her victory in the Wild Rose Masquerade. Yazmyne notes that they've seen each other at a few contests, but they've never had an elongated conversation, only a brief battle between their Eevee and Mincinno months ago. Jason says that Eevee has gotten much stronger since, and Yazmyne returns the compliment to Mincinno, who performs very well in double battles. Jason shares that she has three ribbons on three different stages, so his secondary requirement for the Grand Festival is complete, but he still needs two more ribbons. Yazmyne shares that she's certainly been falling behind in both regards, but says that her friend Nick, who ran off is vying for his fifth ribbon. Jason is impressed. He shares that he knows both Nick and Yazmyne from watching the Kanto Grand Festival back from his hometown in Hoenn. He says that she and Nick shared an excellent quarterfinal battle. Jason also shares that Nick defeated him in another contest as well in the first round of battles. Jason hopes he can battle both of them again, and win of course. Yazmyne promises that she's tough competition. Jason agrees and excused himself to do some last minute preparations for the contest. Nick catches Zorua and walks back to Yazmyne who saw she was talking to Jason. Yazmyne shares that they were just getting reacquainted, sharing the story of the battle they once had. The Goldenglow Contest The episode spans to the beginning of the Goldenglow City. The usual opening ceremonies is had with the introduction of the jusges and presentation of the Goldenglow City Ribbon. The competition features 28 Coordinators, and eight of them will advance to the battle rounds. She announces that Goldenglow Contests feature the sky stage and welcomes the first of the performances. The appeals begin with a Coordinator and her Beautifly, shining with Morning Sun upon entry. Meanwhile, Yazmyne brushes her purring Eevee, planning to use her for her next contest. Nick comments that Eevee must be Yazmyne's main contest Pokemon, considering how often she uses her and since Ivysaur is not entering Riau contests. She admits that was her intention, but Eevee has not even once been in the battle rounds of a contest. She intended Goldenglow to be a change, but Eevee can't fly. Eevee pouts. Yazmyne promises next time, but a doubtful Eevee still pouts. A few more Coordinators perform and Yazmyne goes next. Outside the contest hall, Cyndaquil reappears, having eluded a few trainers trying to capture him. He notices the billboard, which is displaying the contest. He sees Yazmyne on the stage, and she calls out Electabuzz to appeal. The emcee comments that Electabuzz cannot levitate or fly, so it will be interesting what type of appeal he and Yazmyne show. At Yazmyne's command, Electabuzz stores his energy glowing a beautiful golden hue. Electabuzz then uses Discharge. Electabuzz releases a burst of wild electricity that covers the entire open stadium. The electricity cackles with stunning bright sparks. Electabuzz naturally loses his golden hue as the appeal concludes. The judges admire the way Electabuzz's body shimmered gold, and they realize the main aspect of the appeal was to cover the entire stage with a powerful Discharge. Nurse Joy also applauds the way Discharge came with bright, fiery sparks in what was an excellent appeal. Cyndaquil's Disruption Outside, Cyndaquil cheers for the amazing performance with a dance. Once civilian trainers spot the wild Pokemon, they go after him and Cyndaquil rushes into the contest hall. Yazmyne walks off the stage as the next Coordinator is presented. Nick commends Yazmyne's performance but they are interrupted when Cyndaquil comes running down their path. Yazmyne and Nick are shocked Cyndaquil has followed them from Oslo City. They try to stop Cyndaquil, but he rushes past them and toward the stage. The next Coordinator is Jason, but before he can appeal, Cyndaquil arrives and jumps onto an aerial platform. Cyndaquil rushes onto the stage and performs a combination of Swift and Ember with the fiery attack turning the stars red and then exploding for red sparkles to fall to the stage. The audience is taken by surprise. The emcee assumes that was Jason's appeal, but he denies that Cyndaquil is even his Pokémon. Cyndaquil is suddenly outlined in a blue aura and levitates off-stage and to the back. The audience finds the occurrence very weird, but when Cyndaquil is gone, Jason asks if he can have a proper appeal, and the judges allow it. Yazmyne's Gothorita is shown to have used Psychic to take control of Cyndaquil. Yazmyne and Nick are furious at the Fire-Type. Nick and Yazmyne offer to play rock-paper-scissors as to who will capture Cyndaquil now that they have him. Before they can, Cyndaquil hits them with Ember, which distracts Gothorita. She loses control of Cyndaquil, who runs away. Yazmyne and Nick want to go after the Fire Mouse Pokémon, but they would just cause a scene. Final Appeals Mwanwhile, Jason has been appealing with Mincinno, who followed Yazmyne and Electabuzz's lead on stage. They fill the stage with musical notes, having used a beautiful Sing. Mincinoo then destroys the musical notes into rainbow colored glitter with Hyper Voice. Jason earns high praise from the judges. The appeals continue and a little over half-way through is Nick. He readily calls out Scyther, who flies into position on top of a platform. Scyther's arms glow a light purple with Swords Dance. He then fires off stunning blades of Air Slash with his fast moving arms. The judges and the audience enjoy the performance, but Yazmyne looks disappointed. The rest of the Coordinators perform and Yazmyne feeds Electabuzz while she waits. Nick seems very happy about the appeal. Yazmyne has her thoughts, but she keeps them to herself. After a long intermission, the Top 8 coordinators are shown on the big screen. Yazmyne advances as do Vivi and Jason. When the last name is shown, Nick is shocked that he failed to advance. Yazmyne is silent as Nick remarks that he's never failed to make it pass the appeal stage. Yazmyne begins to speak but Nick storms out of the room, furious at himself. Battle Rounds The rest of contest undergoes and Nick has taken to the stands. When Nick is noticeably upset, Zorua tends to behave and sits by Nick without a peep. In the first round of battles, Yazmyne chooses Aerodactyl to battle for her, and she is up against a Swellow. A solid type advantage proves effective as she commands Aerodactyl perfectly against its fellow bird Pokemon. Watching the battle, Nick wonders why he didn't advance to the next round while Yazmyne did. He continues to loom. Since Yazmyne and him started their journey, she's been on top in Contests almost all the time as well as her effectively balancing gym battles. Meanwhile, the clock runs out and Yazmyne is shown to have led the battle by a large chunk of points advancing to the next round. The matches continue, and Nick continues to watch Yazmyne face Jason in the semifinals. Jason uses a Glalie, intending to take advantage of the fact that most Coordinators use Flying-Type Pokémon on sky stages. Glalie goes against Aerodactyl. She uses Blizzard to repel Aerodactyl when he charges with Iron Head. She then uses Attract to cause Aerodactyl to fall in love and render him powerless for multiple Ice Shard attacks. Aerodactyl, however, surprises Froslass when he lands an Ancient Power regardless of infatuation. Yazmyne is then shown taking more of a command in the battle. Aerodactyl then accidently consumes an Ice Shard when trying to destroy it with Thunder Fang. The effect causes ice spikes to protrude from Aerodactyl's wings and tail. The appeal is beautiful and Jason loses points, but the extra ice spikes are too awkward for Aerodactyl, who cannot fly properly. Jason takes advantage with Ominous Wind. As the battle rages, Nick imagines the battle with his Scyther battling Yazmyne and Aerodactyl instead but asks himself what does Yazmyne have that he does not even though they are both talented Coordinators. He then tells himself to stop; this is just one appeal stage and one contest blunder. He's determined to fix his error and win his next challenge. Yazmyne is losing points, but stops the rot with a super-effective Iron Head that rams Glalie into a platform. A subsequent Ancient Power renders her unable to battle. The emcee notes that Froslass have little defense prowess, so strong super-effective attacks were enough to knock it out and advance Yazmyne to the finals. Aerodactyl roars in victory, but the ice on his body still renders his footing and flight awkward. Finals and Final Stage Yazmyne faces a Coordinator and her Farfetch'd in the final. Aerodactyl has been treated by Nurse Joy, and he's back in strong form. During the battle, Farfetch'd shreds an Ancient Power with a Night Slash. Aerodactyl then wins out in a collision between Hyper Beam and Air Slash, but it prey to several more Night Slash attacks when he needs to recharge. Toward the end of the battle, a super-effective Thunder Fang flinches and paralyzes Farfetch'd when it attacks with Acrpnatocs. Time expires, and Yazmyne has the most points, winning her the contest. Yazmyne stands with Electabuzz and Aerodactyl at her side and she is presented the Goldenglow City Ribbon, which she raises in victory as her third Riau ribbon. As Yazmyne is presented the ribbon, Cyndaquil is outside the contest hall, and he's watched the entirety of the contest, dazzled by Yazmyne's performance. Nick's Disappointment The contest hall is cleared and Yazmyne thanks her two Pokemon for their hard work, having them eat at the Pokemon Center. Yazmyne also bids farewell to Jason. When Nick walks by, Yazmyne asks if he's seen Cyndaquil but Nick says he hasn't spotted the Fire Mouse Pokemon. Yazmyne excitedly tells Nick that Nurse Joy informed her of Norland Island where there is a gym and she'll be heading there for her sixth badge. Shen then asks Nick what he plans to do next; Nick slams him hand on the table and begs to know what he did wrong to not pass the appeal stage while she did. Yazmyne sees the anger and jealousy in his eyes, and Yazmyne has Nick remember their time in the Saffron City contest, where he won the ribbon. Since she was just truly starting out a Coordinator, his advice was that she simply show off her Pokémon attributes. She did with Bulbasaur and advanced to the battle rounds. She returns the advice. She tells Nick that he started off well with the glowing Swords Dance to show off Scyther's razor arms but then the appeal became all about filling up the stage. Nick says that Yazmyne used Discharge to fill the stage, but Yazmyne says that's exactly the purpose of Discharge. It is a wild electric attack that is directed everywhere. She performed a move as she should have. Nick used Air Slash in an unnatural means that took attention away from Scyther. Yazmyne says she lost sight of Scyther in all his Air Slash attacks while no one lost site of her Electabuzz in the center of his electrical attack. She says that Nick's appeal wasn't bad by any means, but others did a better job of showcasing their Pokémon. Nick thanks Yazmyne for her honest and sincere response. He responds that he needs to train differently before vying again for his fifth ribbon. He politely departs Yazmyne and leaves the Pokémon Center. Outside, Cyndaquil sees Nick leaving and looks into a window to see Yazmyne staying at the center. He's curious about which route to take now. Major Events *Yazmyne and Nick enter the Goldenglow City Contest *Nick fails to advance pass the appeal stage of the contest for the first time *The wild Cyndaquil develops and interest in Contests *Yazmyne wins the Goldenglow City Contest, earning her fourth ribbon *Nick parts ways from Yazmyne as she heads to Norland Island for her sixth badge For a list of all major events in Riau Adventures, please see the Riau timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Jason Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Electabuzz (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nicks's) *Scyther (Nicks's) *Cyndaquil (wild) *Mincinno (Jason's) *Glalie (Jason's) Coordinators' Beautifly *Farfetch'd *Crobat *Swellow *Ninjask *Heracross *Gengar *Baltoy *Alakazam *Taillow *Dragonite Trivia *The Pokémon used by miscellaneous coordinators are featured in Round 4 of the Orre Colosseum in Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures